shimmerandshinefandomcom-20200214-history
Zeta the Sorceress
- 2D= - Genie= - Inflated= }} | gender = Female | species = Sorceress | debut = "Welcome to Zahramay Falls" | voice = Lacey Chabert}} Zeta the Sorceress is the main villain of Shimmer and Shine. Zeta is Princess Samira's rival, who will do anything to become the most powerful person in Zahramay Falls. She is not very skilled at being evil. Her plans are always thwarted by the genies. Zeta hates being called a genie and is quick to correct people who mistake her for one. Zeta has green eyes and purple hair. As a sorceress, she wears green shoes and a dark blue/purple dress. As a genie, she wears blue glasses and a teal outfit. *Zeta is the only character living in Zahramay Falls who is not a genie. *Zeta and Samira were once best friends when they were young. *Zeta drives a flying motorcycle with a sidecar for Nazboo. *Zeta's voice actress, Lacey Chabert, previously provided the voice of Eliza on The Wild Thornberrys. Shimmer and Shine Zeta the Sorceress Toy Figure.jpg|Teenie Genies figure Screenshots Shimmer and Shine Princess Samira and Zeta the Sorceress.png Shimmer and Shine Princess Samira and Zeta the Sorceress 2.png Shimmer and Shine Princess Samira and Zeta the Sorceress 3.png Shimmer and Shine Princess Samira and Zeta the Sorceress 4.png Shimmer and Shine Nazboo and Zeta the Sorceress 6.png Shimmer and Shine Nazboo and Zeta the Sorceress 5.png Shimmer and Shine Nazboo and Zeta the Sorceress 8.png Zeta the Sorceress Shimmer and Shine LF.png Zeta the Sorceress Shimmer and Shine FF.png Zeta the Sorceress Shimmer and Shine Freeze.png Zeta the Sorceress and Nazboo Shimmer and Shine DP.png Shimmer and Shine Zeta the Sorceress Dragon Tales.png Shimmer and Shine Princess Samira Impostor.jpg Official Art Zeta the Sorceress and Nazboo 2015 Production Sketch - Shimmer and Shine.jpg Shimmer and Shine Season 2 Production Sketch.jpg Shimmer and Shine Zeta the Sorceress and Nazboo 2D Cutouts.jpg Shimmer and Shine Zeta the Sorceress Bio.jpg Other Zeta the Sorceress Shimmer and Shine Coloring Page.png Shimmer and Shine Zeta the Sorceress Toy.png Zeta the Sorceress and Nazboo Icons Shimmer and Shine.png Nazboo and Zeta the Sorceress Shimmer and Shine Motorcycle.png Shimmer and Shine Zeta the Sorceress on Motorcycle.png Zeta the Sorceress and Nazboo Sprite from Shimmer and Shine Haunted House Game.png Zeta the Sorceress and Nazboo Sprite from Shimmer and Shine Halloween Game.png Nazboo the Dragon and Zeta the Sorceress Halloween Costumes from Shimmer and Shine.png Zeta the Sorceress Sprites from Shimmer and Shine Carpet Racing Game.png Appearances Season 2 *"Welcome to Zahramay Falls" *"All Bottled Up" *"Zoom Zahramay" *"Flying Flour" *"Snow Place We'd Rather Be" *"Starry Night Sleepover" *"Wild Carpet Chase" *"Lost and Found" *"Freeze-amay Falls" *"Bling, Bling" *"Staffinated" *"Dragon Pox" *"Lightning in a Bottle" (mentioned) *"Size of the Beholder" *"Zoomicorn Toss" *"Double Trouble" *"Volcano Drain-o" *"Cleanie Genies" *"Now You See Her" *"Untamed Talent" *"The Crystal Queen" *"Boom Zahra-Mom" *"Zeta in Training" *"Masquerade Charade" *"The Silent Treatment" *"Potion Control" *"Easy as Pie" *"Bungle in the Jungle" Season 3 *"Carpet Troubles" *"Dragon Tales" *"Samira and Zeta: The Magic Begins" Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Females Category:Adults